Shall we? Let's
by imara the goddess of love
Summary: Nidalee has been eyeing sona for a while now, and sona knows it all to well. Nidalee is hungry for some musician. And poor sona simply doesn't know what to do. A short little fluff story with a bit of smut at the end. SONA X NID!


**((A story that just popped into my head while looking at the champions. I was thinking of doing an ahri x Sona story, but it seems that everyone and their mother is doing Sona x ahri or ahri x Leona. So, I decided to switch it up a bit. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and give me feedback on my...sex scene. I would like to know what you all want for future stories. Should I add in more detail and actually write the scene out? Or is what I, doing fine? I will, in the next story probably, write the whole sex scene out to see how you guys like it. Other than that, thank you for your time and please, remember to review! Your reviews help me make better stories!))**

* * *

Sunlight poured through the lush, cerulean blue curtains of a window, signaling the time to awaken was near at hand. A pair of eyes softly fluttered open, eyes as blue as the sky during midday.

Sona yawned a silent yawn, her eyes fluttering closed again as she snuggled into the warmth of her bed, not ready to get up just yet. Something was off though. Her pillow...was not her pillow. It was soft, plump, but to firm to be the fluffy white pillows she normally slept with. Something small and pointy, a little nub, was poking her cheek, adding to the fact that it wasn't her pillow she slept on.

Two choices popped into her head.

One: she could ignore it and simply continue to sleep.

Two: she could get up and see what it is.

An internal battle was fought as she struggled to decide, but curiosity got the better of the blue haired woman. Sitting up, Sona stretched her arms above her head, the sleeves of the Rosemarie nightgown she wore sliding down just a bit. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sona turned around to see what it was that she had slept on.

There, laying in all her beautifully naked elegance, was Nidalee. The bestial huntress, if her closed eyes and soft breathing were any hint, was fast asleep in Sona's bed. Heat flushed the maven of the strings cheeks red, who had covered her eyes and looked away in embarrassment.

What was that woman doing in her bed?! The maven of the strings did not drink alcohol, so for her to have been drunk and to have gone home with the caramel colored beauty in her bed was simply not possible. So than, what was the bestial huntress doing, NAKED more over, in her bed. Too many thoughts were flying through the blue haired woman's mind for her to get an answer.

Sighing, Sona glanced back to the nude form of the woman besides her. Pitch black hair splayed out messily below her, soft, tan skin catching the little Rays of sunshine in just the right ways. Full, kissable lips turned into a gentle smile with a toned body that had all the men of the league drooling over this one woman, howling and yipping earnestly to attract even the smallest of attention to themselves.

So why, if even the crown prince of Demacia himself, Garen crownguard, half or possibly more of the summoners in the league and Rengar, asked her to go out, was she in the bed of the mute?

The answer was simple (kind've).

It all started a few months ago, during a special match on summoners rift. The game was going well for both teams, even footing, even kills and even towers. But something was...strange. While everyone else team fought, tooth and claw to kill one another, there were two champions missing from the fight.

It felt dirty to think about, but while both teams were fighting, Sona was in the purple teams jungle, with Nidalee, having the best orgasms she had ever experienced in her life.

Nidalee had grabbed her and pulled her away before the fighting started, and while the maven of the strings didn't want to, she didn't object either. That was how it started. From then on out, wherever the maven of the strings went, Nidalee was sure to be not far behind.

The bestial huntress was relentless, always appearing when least expected, smiling that dazzling smile and handing Sona a bouquet of lovely roses, a small gift box, perhaps a heart shaped box with delicate candies inside. Nidalee, believe it or not, had gone as far as buying _Sona_ one of the most expensive and loveliest dresses in Demacia.

It was flattering, but Sona simply wasn't sure how to handle it. It wasn't natural to love another woman! But...than again...Nidalee was one fine woman.

Sona had tried her best to tell the bestial huntress she wasn't interested, but she wouldn't have any of it, and would simply smile and brush it off.

Sona knew most men in the league ogled her, found her attractive and obviously wanted her, but she never thought anyone would go so far to get her attentions. It was flattering, to be honest.

Sighing, the maven of the strings ran a hand through her long blue hair, slowly and quietly getting out of bed. Waking up the bestial huntress was out of the question, so she decided to head into the small kitchen area, where she could gather her thoughts and prepare some coffee.

Grabbing a mug from a cupboard above her, a small smile found its way onto the blue haired woman's face. The mug read, "YOUR HOT!", with small fireballs around it that had the cutest little smiles Sona had ever seen. It was a cup Nidalee had bought her, one that Sona drank coffee out of everyday.

The coffees signature smell wafted through the air as it was being prepared, and once it was done, that sweet but strong scent had Sona inhaling deeply to drink it all in. Once it was finished and she had poured herself the rich black drink she so loved, a bit of milk and sugar were added before it was completed and the first, long swig was taken.

The hot liquid left a oh so heavenly burn in the musicians throat as it passed her delicate lips. Setting the mug down on the counter, Sona closed her eyes, relaxing in the gentle glow of the morning sun, with the scent of fresh coffee dense in the air.

"Mm...coffee..." A soft voice purred from behind the maven, whose muscles tensed at the sound. Gentle arms wrapped around Sonas waist, softly pulling her close to another warm body. "Good morning." Nidalee's voice husked softly, lips brushing against the shell of a delicate ear.

Sona shivered at the words and her body instinctively pressed back, into Nidalee, silently asking for more. A kiss was pressed to the blue haired woman's neck, and than another a bit lower, and then another, until Nidalee left a trail of kisses down to Sona's shoulder, where she lightly nipped her, receiving a startled but pleasured gasp.

While the maven was mute, she could still make some sounds, and during that special night a few months ago, Nidalee heard the sweetest sounds. "Can I have a sip of your coffee my dear?" Sona nodded and reached out to grab the mug, and upon grabbing it, was quickly spun around, facing the caramel skinned beauty who pushed her up against the counter.

Once again a red hue dusted the mavens cheeks as she looked down at the mug, rather than at those piercing green eyes that stared so intently into her own. "What's the matter? Are you uncomfortable?" A soft hand rested along the mavens hip, while its twin trailed up her side, teasingly slow. Nidalee leaned in close, nuzzling her nose against Sonas neck, inhaling her soft scent.

Without her etwahl, Sona had no other form of communication besides hand signaling and nodding her head, so getting the bestial huntress off of her wasn't easy. Tilting her head to the side, Sona felt a shiver go down her spine as more kisses were placed along her neck. However the kisses didn't trail down to her shoulder this time, but instead trailed downwards, to her collarbone.

Sonas breathing hitched as Nidalee nibbled softly on her collarbone, and as soon as it did, the shorter of the two stopped her nibbling. "Ah...forgive me...I couldn't help myself..." Nidalee softly said, licking her lips as she pulled back to look at the maven, who was softly panting from the action. A smile formed on those full, pouty lips as emerald green eyes gazed upon the blushing maven.

"You are simply adorable..."

Sona tried to hide the blush that dusted her cheeks, though she failed. A chuckle left the woodland huntress in front of her as she leaned forward and motioned to the mug, still warm with the coffee. "May I have a sip?"

Sona huffed and shook her head, gulping down the rest of the coffee before setting it down, crossing her arms over her ample chest in defiance to the huntress. "Humph!"

Nidalee quirked an eyebrow at the action, though she simply smiled and chuckled. "I see...if that's the way you wish to play, then let us play." Sona was confused by the huntress words, but her answer came in the form of gentle lips pressing against her own.

Sona swore her heart skipped a beat as she was kissed, and it sure as hell sped up, especially when soft, mocha fingers intertwined themselves in soft blue tresses.

A soft moan slipped through Nidalees lips, which was quickly swallowed up by Sona, who muffled the sound of pleasure.

While Sona was lost in the sweet bliss of the kiss, the realization of what she was doing came crashing down on her like a tidal wave, and she softly pushed Nidalee away, successfully breaking the kiss. Panting, Nidalee licked her lips, smiling at the panting and blushing face of the mute. "Mm...you make coffee just the way I like it..."

Nidalee leaned in for another taste, but Sona pushed her hands against her shoulders and kept the huntress at bay, shaking her head. A pout appeared on the huntress face as she gave the maven puppy dog eyes. "Aww...please? Just one more kiss?" Sona, whose face was as red as a tomato, shook her head and pushed past the huntress, heading back to her bedroom.

Let's take a quick recap. Sona woke up in her room with a naked, beautiful woman, who just so happened to wake up a few minutes after her, and got kissed and caressed heatedly. Too much had happened in such a short period of time and the maven needed to sort things out in her mind.

Heading to the bathroom, Sona opened the door and stepped inside the polished white marble room, Nidalee right behind her. Turning around, Sona glared at the huntress, who smiled sheepishly. "What? Is it wrong for me to-" the door was slammed on Nidalees face, the click of the lock following it not long after.

Sighing, the blue haired mute tried to calm herself down as she got herself undressed, allowing the white nightgown she wore to slip off her body and pool around her feet. Stepping into the cool spray of water, a small smile formed on the mutes face.

From cool, to warm, and back again the water shifted, the maven of the strings changing the temperature to calm herself all the more. The soft scratching against the door and gentle whimpering didn't help her cause in the slightest. Why wouldn't that darn woman just leave?!

Eventually, the scratching stopped, and it was silent. As the maven ran her hands through her hair, washing out the last of the soap spuds, she couldn't help but wonder if Nidalee had truly gone, or if she was simply waiting behind the door for her to come out.

The thought wasn't an unpleasant one, though it wasn't one the maven wanted to come true. Sona stepped out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy blue towel around her. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue clothing. What could she say? She loved blue.

Stepping to the bathroom door, Sona hesitated. Did she really want to enter a close quarter area with the bestial huntress naked? She should've brought her clothes with her! But than again, it seemed as if she was just as vulnerable wearing clothing.

Taking a deep breath, Sona grabbed the door knob and turned it, pushing open the cream colored door and stepping out into the cold air. For a moment, nothing happened, and Sona slowly opened her eyes. Nidalee...wasn't there? Looking around, Sona saw no sign of the bestial huntress. She felt a bit guilty and relieved at that fact, a wave of relief washing over her.

But the wave was stopped short as the bestial huntress walked into view, wearing nothing else but a pentakill t-shirt that went down to just above those creamy thighs.

"Oh, you finished? Good. I was wondering when we would be able to continue." The etwahl made a high, almost surprised sound, responding to its mistresses emotions from where it sat, on a beautiful golden rack. Shaking her head vigorously, Sona walked to the door and opened it, motioning for the huntress to leave.

Nidalee pouted, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "No!"

Sona huffed and motioned for her to leave once more, her etwahl making a unhappy sound.

Nidalee sighed and walked towards the maven, but instead of walking out the door, she shut it, pressing the surprised mute against its dark wooden frame. Nidalees hands quickly grabbed Sonas and held them above her head, keeping her from escaping. "Why do you continue to push me away, my dear? I have tried so very hard to appease you and yet you continue to turn away from me. Why?"

Sona was...taken aback by the question. Looking into emerald green eyes, Sona saw sadness in them. Was Nidalee actually hurt by her actions? The gentle support felt guilt wash over her as she looked away, away from those gentle green eyes. A hand softly caressed the mavens cheek, slowly turning her face back to the woman before her.

"Sona..." Nidalee began, but stopped, biting her lower lip in hesitation, as though she was afraid of what she was gonna say. "I...I cannot explain why I feel this way. I simply have ever since that fateful night and before. Your gentle, kind, sweet...everything I could ever want. Forgive me for having fallen so deeply in love with you..."

Sona blushed at Nidalees words, unable to come up with a response. Was this really how the huntress felt?

"I know that the thought of being with another woman is difficult and perhaps even a bit scary, but I can assure you I am much better than any silly man out there. All men want is...unhappy things. I don't want to simply use you, Sona. I want to live a happy life with you..."

Sona's eyes darted downwards, cheeks heating up more at those words.

"I also know...that you feel the same way."

Now Sona glanced up, surprised by the statement. What? No way! She didn't have any feelings for Nidalee! No matter how sexy and...beautiful...and enticing...and gorgeous...and gentle...she was...she didn't have feelings for her!

The maven shook her head, not able to believe that. She would know wouldn't she?! She would know if she had the same feelings, and she didn't feel them, so Nidalees claim held no power.

"Sona, I can see you don't believe what I am saying, but think about it. If you didn't have these same feelings somewhere deep in that pretty little heart of yours, would I be able to let go of your hands and kiss you?"

Nidalee let go of Sonas hands and did just that. A soft, quick kiss in which the maven had plenty of time to kick and scream and push and shove, yet she didn't do any of that. No, the maven actually leaned in closer to the kiss, returning it with equal fervor, encouraging further contact.

Nidalee broke the kiss, a smile on her face. Sona was a bit confused, but she quickly realized what she had done and covered her face behind her hands. "Do you see now? You had plenty of time to break away, to push me away. You could've stopped the kiss, yet you didn't. Not only that, you kissed back, and it seemed you were quite eager for more."

Gentle hands peeled away the hiding place Sona used as cover, showing off that gentle, blushing face. "You don't need to be embarrassed or hide my dear...it is alright." Nidalee purred, leaning in close and placing a lingering kiss on the mavens lips, who seemed much more willing this time around.

A smirk found its way onto full, pouty lips. "Isn't that better?" Sona nodded meekly to the question, smiling back. "Mm...now than, since your not as stubborn as before, maybe I can finally show you how much better life would be with me rather than some man."

The huntress wasted no time in picking Sona up, bridal style and carrying her to the bed, where she deposited her ever so softly. Crawling ontop of the maven, the huntress licked her lips, straddling the mutes waist.

Teasingly, the huntress slowly peeled off the shirt she wore, allowing Sona to admire the soft black curls that lay over glistening wetness, toned abdominals a bit higher up, soft, caramel colored breasts with dusky brown nipples topping them. Sona found her hands roaming the heavenly body above her, groping every inch of mocha flesh she could get her hands on.

However her caressing and fondling was cut short as stronger hands pushed her own down, holding them to the bed. Leaning down, Nidalee licked the mavens neck, inhaling her wonderful, peach scent. "Shall we begin?" Nidalee purred, a hand letting go of the mavens to quickly find its way in between soft, pale thighs, fingers sliding into wet heat that rewarded her with a soft moan from the mute.

Sonas arms wrapped around Nidalees neck, pulling her close and smacking their lips together. All the maven could think at that moment in time, as caramel fingers slid in and out of her wetness, thrusting deeper into those heavenly spots she didn't even know she had, was one word.

_'Let's...'_


End file.
